1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a modem for transceiving digital data, and more particularly to a modem for receiving and transmitting said data simultaneously from one or more central DTE to several remote DTE's over a plurality of telephone lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously communication between a master local DTE and several remote DTE's has been provided by several centrally located local modems, one for each remote DTE, each local modem being connected to a corresponding remote modem via a suitable communication channel. Each modem had its own cost, space, power consumption and output heat requirements. Meanwhile often the individual modems were not used at their fullest capacity.